<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futaba Stands Corrected by HollywoodUndead0122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234751">Futaba Stands Corrected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollywoodUndead0122/pseuds/HollywoodUndead0122'>HollywoodUndead0122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollywoodUndead0122/pseuds/HollywoodUndead0122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"During an idle conversation with the rest of the group, somehow the female orgasm gets mentioned. Futaba laughs and says "The female orgasm doesn't exist." Now, the stunned Phantom Thieves resolve to prove her wrong, each in their own way."</p><p>A prompt I did for a Discord server I'm apart of. More is to come and hopefully the next isn't as short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Futaba Stands Corrected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sound of teenage chatter and comradery fill the upstairs room of Cafe Leblanc. Despite the rocky ending to their last heist at the place of the CEO of Okumura Food. The group was in high spirits celebrating a job sort of well done. All circled the table with empty wrappers and bowls all around.</p><p>	“I still can’t believe you out of all people are scared of ghost Ryuji.” Remarks Ann, the blonde bombshell of the group.</p><p>	“Hey, if you lived in an apartment where things go bump in the night since the age of six, you would be scared too!” Ryuji fires back.</p><p>	“And they would make great subjects for painting.” Yusuke comments.</p><p>	“Oh come on Ryuji, ghosts don’t exist,” Makoto retorts in her usual manner. “Just like every other crazy myth, they don’t exist.”</p><p>	“Yeah, just like the female orgasm.”</p><p>	The room became void of all chatty it was filled with before. Except for Ryuji’s signature “For Real?!” Both blondies of the group were visibly shocked by the words of the orange hair NEET of the group. Makoto and Haru didn’t have such an audible reaction, but their faces were enough to tell they were disturbed by the question. On the other hand, Yusuke either had the world’s best poker face or was that indifferent. And last but not least, there was Ren, who did have the world’s best poker face.</p><p>	“Wha-What do you mean it doesn’t exist?” Ryuki stammers, not expecting this to take such an… interesting turn.</p><p>	“The female orgasm doesn’t exist,” Futaba states, puffing her chest in pride. “I’ve checked almost every forum and the consensus says females can’t orgasm.”</p><p>	A solid moment passes where not a word was shared among the Phantom Thieves. The only thing that broke the silence was none other than Futaba’s stomach gurgling.</p><p>	“And that would be my stomach,” Futaba says, getting up with a bizarre swagger. “That’s what happens when you eat 3 cups of spicy noodles in a row. I’ll brb.”</p><p>	Another minute of deafening silence overcame the group. Their brains reeling from the provocative statement Futaba made, and how wrong it was. Trying to revive the once relaxed mood of the room, Makoto laughs nervously and asks, “So, is it just or has the weather been-”</p><p>	She was cut off by none other than the team leader, Ren. Who had raised a finger towards the class council member.</p><p>	“We aren’t going to ignore what Futaba said, are we?” Ren asks the silent group, failing to get an answer. “Are we going to let our hacker, someone we consider in such high intelligence to say something so dumb?”</p><p>	There were some murmurs among the group, yet what caught Joker’s eye was Ryuji putting on ‘that’ smirk. The smirk he made when he was about to do or say something stupid.</p><p>	“Well, If Futaba needs someone to show her otherwise, I would be glad to-!”</p><p>	As Ren expected, Ryuji was elbowed hard by Ann right in his mouth.</p><p>	“Ow! What the hell?” Ryuji retorts, nursing his cheek.</p><p>	“Serves you right perv!” Ann states coldly.</p><p>	While both Ann and Ryuji continue to bicker between them. Yusuke then begins to speak, moving his hair to the side as he did.</p><p>	“I believe I have a way, first I will-”</p><p>	“Yusuke, if you plan, involves painting in any form or way. Then it is no.” Ren interrupts, causing Yusuke to go silent.</p><p>	Makoto let out an annoyed sigh, “Listen, why don’t we just show her the reasons that say otherwise?”</p><p>	“We could, but considering how deep Futaba could get into this type of stuff,” Ren counters. “I doubt it would work. Not to mention she takes information from books as serious as we would take stuff from the internet.”</p><p>	Matoko sinks back in her chair, while Haru stands up and says in her soft-spoken tone. “I believe I have away.”</p><p>	Ren leans back, putting his hands on the back of his head, “Ok, shoot.”</p><p>	“I think it would be better if I go ahead and do it,” Haru replies, quickly slipping downstairs. Ren would’ve followed here, but considering they were out of options, it was probably for the best. So the gathering once again picked with the group talking about various topics. Such as the time Ren got nailed in the head by a piece of chalk, to who should be their next target.</p><p>Another hour goes by, with Haru coming back in half that time. Ren didn’t have a chance to ask her what she did, as before he knew it, everyone had gone home. Except for Futaba, who seemed to be missing for some time. Until Ren headed downstairs, seeing Futaba downstairs behind her computer screen. He walks up behind her quietly, just to see what she was looking at.</p><p>	To Ren’s utter shock, What Futaba was looking at was two girls in a rather compromising position. With minimum clothes on to boot. Needless to say, Ren stood there, mouth agape like a fish. It took Futaba nearly a whole moment to realize Ren was behind and quickly shut her laptop.</p><p>	“Oh, Joker!” Futaba says, surprised. “Don’t mind me, I was just looking at some evidence, Haru showed me. Glad to say I stand corrected.”</p><p>	Futaba gives off a smile while heading out the door, going back to her home. Needless to say, Ren couldn’t fall asleep that night. Even with Mona’s constant badgering.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>